This invention relates to a biased floating mount connector, and in particular to a receptacle which, when mounted in a panel such as a printed circuit board, assumes an equilibrium, biased first position prior to mating with a header and is capable of moving against the bias in a plane transverse to axial alignment of contacts therein to a second position during mating with a header.
Prepositioning a floating connector within a predetermined range of travel while maintaining the connector parallel to a panel on which the connector is mounted has heretofore been inadequate for blind mating.